machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor of Machinarium
The Mayor of Machinarium is a main Character in the game. The Mayor of Machinarium is the civic leader of the City and governs the city from the Castle Tower. Character The Mayor of Machinarium is an unusual looking humanoid robot. The most noticeable feature about the mayor is his massive head that is much larger than his small body. His large ovoid head is silver-grey in color and has a skin of riveted metal plates. The back of his head has plugs and sockets with electrical cables and wires connecting him to various machines. On his forehead he has a triangular socket that a cable can be plugged into like a USB socket. His eyes are like two long camera lenses enabling him to study the monitors that keep a watch on the city. He has a small hinged mouth below his face. His body is ball-shaped and pink in color and he has a large frilled ruff around his neck. He has thin grey arms with small clasping hands; his legs are long flexible tubes with pink circular feet. The Mayor of Machinarium is sitting in a metal chair with many plugs and sockets with electrical cables and wires connecting the chair to various machines. History The Mayor of Machinarium did his best to run the old decaying city from the headquarters at the top of the Castle. However there was a plot by the Black Cap Brotherhood criminal gangsters to take over the city. The first part of the plot involved the Black Cap Leader gaining entrance to the Castle and disabling the mayor, which was successful. The second part of the plot involved placing a large bomb under the city control room at the top of the Castle to blow it up. This would leave the city without a governing power, allowing the Black Cap Brotherhood to extend their criminal activities. This is where the main part of the story begins; with Josef discovering the bomb plot in the Telescope Room and then trying to defeat the Black Cap Brotherhood. Appearances Castle The Mayor of Machinarium can be found in the control room at the very top of the Castle tower. Josef will find the mayor in a catatonic state just dribbling and muttering to himself. Josef will have to heal and awaken the mayor to be able to finally defeat the Black Cap Brotherhood and rescue his girlfriend Berta. He can do this by getting the Electrical Cable from the safe near the mayor and then using the cable to connect himself to the mayor. Josef will have to complete the Castle Safe Puzzle and the Game in the Brain Puzzle to heal the mayor. When the mayor is fully healed he will remain in his chair keeping a watch on the city via the monitors in the Castle. He will also give Josef the Small Lightbulb (2-pin) an important plot item. Castle (in cut-scenes) The cut-scenes will explain the history of what happened to the mayor. Trivia Although never stated; when the Black Cap Leader plugs himself into the mayor, it is as though he infects the mayor with a computer virus. The Game in the Brain Puzzle could represent the computer in the mayor's head with the small white robot destroying the red enemy viruses. Category:Characters